Oder Ein Tag im Leben der Grinsekatze
by Rubics Cube
Summary: Wie wohl ein Tag im Leben der Grinsekatze aussehen würde? Findet es hier heraus. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr. Komplett


Oder Ein Tag im Leben der Grinse Katze

Achja: Weder die Grinsekatze noch sonst eine Figur die hier auftaucht gehört mir, sondern ist nur „geliehen".

So weil mir fad war hab ich kurzer Hand eine FF über the Cheshire Cat, oder zu Deutsch die Grinsekatze geschrieben. Ich weiß nicht genau ob alle Namen stimmen, diese Geschichte hat mich zu sehr verwirrt; und auch meine Betaleserin hatte wirklich Schwierigkeiten die Fehler zu finden. Ich hoffe ihr versucht es dennoch zu lesen, aber Vorsicht, Lesen auf eigene Gefahr.

Aber genug davon, lasst die Geschichte beginnen:

„Rot, Grün, Türkis, Punkt, Hoch, Blau, Stift, Erdbeere, Würfel, Licht, Kaninchen, Stock, Kaktus, Socke, Blatt, Rau, Weiß, Bett, Schild, Neu, Gut, Schwach, Plüsch, Wasser, Rost, Stich, Stufe, Tee, Buchstabe, Schwarz, Spiel, Böse, Feder, Vorsicht Kurve.", lachend rollte sich die Grinsekatze auf ihren Ast, auf den sie sich seit drei niedergelassen hatte.

Nun eigentlich war sich niemand sich ob es tatsächlich drei war, vielleicht hatte es sich die Zeit wieder anders überlegt und nun war es ein? Wer konnte das schon wissen. Die Grinsekatze nicht.

Lachend und rollend kugelte sie sich auf ihrem Ast herum und verschwand bis zu ihrem 5 Streifen auf ihrem getigerten Fell.

Schließlich beobachtete die Grinsekatze, wie das Weiße Kaninchen an dem Baum vorbei rannte. Oder rannte der Baum gar an dem Kaninchen vorbei?

Lachend machte sie eine Umdrehung um den Ast und blieb Kopfüber vor dem anderen hängen.

„Keine Zeit, keine Zeit.", rief das Kaninchen und wäre auch schon wieder weg gewesen, hätte sich die Grinsekatze, mit ihrer unsichtbaren Pfote, nicht seine Uhr genommen.

„Gebt die wieder her.", rief das weiße Kaninchen, außer sich.

„Was ist da drinnen?", wollte die Katze wissen und schüttelte die Taschenuhr und schlug bei Tick- eine Umdrehung um den Ast, und kam bei Tack- wieder zu dem Kaninchen.

„Ohohoh, hört ihr dieses Tick- Tack?", lachte die Katze.

„Das ist meine Uhr...", protestierte der andere.

„Sag, macht die Uhr nun Tack- Tick? Welch lustige Uhr, die einmal Tickt und Tackt und dann Tackt und Tickt, meint ihr nicht?"

„Meine!", rief der Hase und ergriff seine Uhr. Mit einem Bestürzten Blick darauf rief er „Keine Zeit, Keine zeit, muss gehen, muss gehen" und war wieder davongelaufen.

Die Grinsekatze, ließ sich wieder auf ihren Ast nieder. „Tick- Tack, Tick- Tack, Fahne, Holz, Gelb, Ei, Tag,Katze, Tick- Tack, Tür, Hut, Zucker, Lachen, Rosa, Wellen, Wellen ah Meer, Tick-Tack, Jacke, Fell, Brille, Tick- Tack, Tick- Tack, Tick- Tack…..", sang sie und bei jedem Tick ließ sie ihr rechtes Auge verschwinden und bei jedem Tack ihr linkes, oder besser gesagt ließ sie bei jedem Tack ihr rechtes Auge wieder erscheinen und bei jedem Tick ihr linkes Auge.

So singend traf sie der verrückte Hutmacher an, der an seinem Tisch saß uns zusammen mit dem Hasen bei einer Teeparty ihren Nicht- Geburtstag feierten.

Wie der Tisch samt Gesellschaft zu dem Baum der Grinsekatze kam? Wer weiß und wer möchte es wissen?

„Viel Glück zum, nicht Geburtstag...", sangen die beiden und spritzen mit Tee um sich.

Grinsend, so wie immer, tickend und tackend, lachend und rollend, und zwar alles gleichzeitig, griff die Katze nach einer Tasse Tee und hob sie mit ihren Pfoten an.

„He da! Das ist eine Nicht- Geburtstagsparty.", rief der Hase.

„Ich feiere ja auch meinen Nicht- Geburtstag.", grinste die Grinsekatze.

„Aber wir haben dich nicht eingeladen, also gib die Tasse Tee zurück und feiere deine eigene Nicht- Geburtstags-Teeparty, Grinsekatze.", meinte der verrückte Hutmacher beleidigt.

Doch das hätte er nicht sagen sollen. Mit einem Schrei „Katze!" war nämlich die Maus aus ihrer Teekanne gesprungen und lief schreiend den Tisch entlang.

„Die Marmelade!" rief der Hase und er und der Hutmacher nahmen die Jagd auf.

Die Grinsekatze lachte wieder und beobachtete wie die Teegesellschaft den langen Tisch entlang rannten, hier und da Tee, Tassen und Kannen umwarfen, und schließlich in der Ferne immer kleiner wurden. Wie lang der Tisch war? Vielleicht wusste es die Herzkönigin und wenn nicht? Dann wusste sie es nicht.

Lachend und rollen, tickend und tackend, Tee trinkend und „Viel Glück zum Nicht- Geburtstag" singend, blieb die Grinsekatze auf ihrem Ast.

So kam sie schließlich zur Raupe die ihres Weges kroch, Rauchringe in allen möglichen Farben austosend. Neugierig beobachtete die Grinsekatze die Rauchringe und änderte mit jedem der Ringe ihre Körperfarbe, je der Farbe des Rauchrings entsprechend.

Einmal Blau, dann Rot, dann Rosa, Orange, Grün, Gelb, Lila, Rot, Weiß und immer weiter.

„Grinsekatze, sitz am Baum

Lacht und unterhält im Traum

Trinkt Tee, der nicht mehr da (Was fast stimmte, denn der Tisch war wieder verschwunden)

Augen sind fast unsichtbar (Was ganz stimmte, denn die Katze Tickte und Tackte noch)

Wechseld Farben gar geschwind

Wird bald treffen jenes Kind.", reimte die Raupe.

„Kind? welches Kind?", wollte die Grinsekatze wissen und ließ ihre Augen einmal um ihre Achse rotieren.

„Dies Kind, mit gold- gelb' Haar

Den Piltz aß sie und ward' nimma da."

Die Rauchringe weiter blassend verschwand die Raupe wieder.

Lachend und rollend, tickend und tackend, Tee trinkend und „Viel Glück zum Viel- Geburtstag" singen, Farbe ändern und Augen rotierend, saß die Katze auf ihrem Ast.

So saß die Grinsekatze lange auf ihrem Ast und dachte doch wie lustig dies alles gewesen war und dass man das doch wieder machen könnte.

Man müsste einfach die Zeit zurück drehen. Aber um die Zeit zurück zudrehen musste man die Zeit erstmal finden und bis das Geschah konnten ja so viele neue Leute vorbei kommen. Also entschied sich, die Katze, zu bleiben wo sie war.

Und so traf die Grinsekatze auf Alice, und zu dieser Zeit lachte und rollte, tickte und tackte, trank und sang und änderte sie ihre Farbe nicht, stattdessen murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Doch was sie Murmelte ergab nicht viel Sinn

„Evruk Thcisrov, Redef, Esöb, Liebs, Zrawsch, Ebatshcub, Eet, Efuts, Hcits, Tosr, Ressaw, Hcsülp, Hcawhcs, Tug, Uen, Dilhcs, Tteb, ßiew, Uar, Ttalb, Ekcos, Sutkak, Kcots, Nehcninak, Thcil, Lefrüw, Ereebdre, Tfits, Ualb, Hcoh, Tknup, Sikrüt, Nürg, Tor, Edne.", waren die Worte der Grinsekatze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews sind sehr erwünscht, bin ich ja fast verrückt geworden, beim schreiben, oder ganz?

Nicht mal mein Computer hat sich mehr ausgekannt und war sic bei der hälfte nicht mehr sicher in welcher Sprache er Fehler suchen sollte.


End file.
